The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree denominated varietally as the "P-R Red", and more particularly to a Nectarine Tree which is generally similar in physical characteristics to the September Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,755), of which it is a newly found sport, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing fruit which is ripe for commercial harvesting approximately September 3 through September 19 at Clovis, Calif., this date of harvest being approximately 5 to 7 days later than the September Grand Nectarine Tree which is generally ripe for commercial harvesting approximately the second week of September at Clovis, Calif.
The September Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,755) is well known as a vigorous producer of large, firm flesh clingstone fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting approximately the second week in September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. Furthermore, the fruit of the September Grand has long been known for its excellent eating quality, long shelf life and distinct aroma.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a nectarine tree which somewhat resembles the September Grand Nectarine Tree but which bears fruit which ripens for harvest later in the season whereby the commercial demand for such a late season nectarine can be supplied over a prolonged period of time.